


looking for fools of love

by littlewhitelies



Series: what you need [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Teacher!Harry, also if you squint there is narry, but that's only if you reaaaally squint, there is a lot of spanish talking in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewhitelies/pseuds/littlewhitelies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry is a Spanish teacher, Louis and Zayn are his students, and Liam is the gym teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter Uno

harry's freaking out. he's forgotten everything he will teach for the day and is now having to look back over his notes - which still doesn't help refresh his memory. 

he looks at the clock. twenty-one minutes. he sighs, stands up, and walks to the back of his new classroom. his first classroom he's ever had. it hits him then, "i have my own fucking classroom". he looks to his hands, they're slightly shaking. he takes a deep breath and then walks to the white board and picks up the only marker he could find in the teachers lounge, an pink one, uncaps it and writes "senor styles, your new espanol I teacher". he looks at the clock again. sixteen minutes. 

he goes to his computer and opens up spotify. big parade by the lumineers starts playing and he can feel himself relax a tad. his lesson plan comes back in his head and he checks the clock again. he takes a sip of the rasberry lemonade he brought in his thermos and grabs the name tags he has for his first period and shuffles them around and then goes to each desk and lays them down. he tries pronouncing their names first and only stumbles on gwen schaech and genevieve scott. when he's done, he walks back to his computer which is playing love in the sky by the weeknd and the bell rings. 

he panics a little but then remembers he can't have a song talking about coming three times playing in his classroom so he shuts spotify off and then walks to the door. he opens it, a student darts in and harry says "good morning. check and see where your name card is and that will be the seat you will be sitting in." the boy nods, and slowly students start to come in. 

when the class is almost full, the bell rings. he goes to shut the door and almosts shuts it on someone. he watches the boy sit in his seat - jonathon brewster - and then shuts the door. 

-:-

his first period goes well enough. he speaks spanish for half the class, until they understand "¿como te llama?" and "¿como estas?" and then makes them pair up and write all the spanish terms they know and the term's definitions. he has some time left at the end of class so they go around and say their name and what their favorite song is. he goes first saying "harry styles, though you have to call me senor styles and my favorite song is can i stay by ray lamontagne."

when the bell rings he tells them to have a nice rest of the day and leave the name cards in the box labeled "first period" while he grabs the second period name cards, shuffles them and then lays them on the desks. 

-:-

his second period goes a little worse, but it's not bad. it's not like his first period where everyone was half asleep. a boy who sits in the back row, ricky collins, tells him that he needs to speak english for him to understand which nearly causes harry to snort because isn't the whole point of this class to learn how to understand. 

they don't have time at the end of class because ricky and the boy who sits behind him, jack thomas, laugh the whole time and don't pay attention but then ask "wait, what are you saying?" whenever they get called on. 

-:- 

his third period.. it's legendary.

the first person that walks in, is the most beautiful person harry has ever seen. he's tan, mixed with something, with dark hair and eyes. he has tattoos on his arms, little ones that look meaningless. he is wearing an light jean jacket, a white shirt, and even lighter jeans and somehow his outfit makes him fucking glow. 

harry hears someone shout "zayn" and the beautiful boy turns around, mouth turning up into a smile that makes his face light up, and opens his arms wide as an brown haired boy launches himself at zayn. 

"lou!" zayn chuckles and squeezes the boy tight before letting go. harry moves from the door to his desk and zayn looks at harry and smiles. "good afternoon. you can drop your stuff beside the correct desk and then go to lunch now since this class has lunch before third period starts." harry says. 

the brown haired boy looks up from zayn to harry and harry's breath hitches. now he is the most beautiful person harry has ever seen. he has an easy look to him, like he would be easy to talk to and have a laugh with. his blue blue blue eyes are unimaginable, a color harry has never been able to describe. 

zayn wraps his arm around the boy's waist and nods his head, pulling the boy along.

after droping the boy's stuff at the desk beside zayn's, harry runs to see what the boy's name is. louis tomlinson. 

harry walks back to his desk, louis tomlinson louis tomlinson louis tomlinson on repeat in his head. he turns his spotify back on and nirvana starts playing. 

his stomach is doing funny flipping and harry sighs and starts giving everyone in his first and second class but ricky collins and jack thomas 100 percent participation grades for the day.

-:-

there is a knock on his door as he is singing along to bon iver and eating the pasta he made last night. he looks up and sees liam, the gym teacher leaning against the door frame. 

"oh, hey, hi. sorry." harry blushes as he stammers out words, embarrassed that he was just caught singing.

liam chuckles and then says "nah, mate, it's fine. bon iver, yeah? za- er, um, my..my boyfriend listens to him sometimes." liams face is red, also, his lips forming a pout.

"your boyfriend? you have a boyfriend?" harry asks.

"yeah, yeah. um, that isn't a problem right?" liam stammers out but somehow makes his facial expressions look serious and intimidating.

"no, no not at all." harry says quickly. 

"okay, cool. i figured you might want some company for lunch? i brought my favorite students, if that's okay. they started sitting with me last year and so it's a thing we do. i remember not really having anyone to talk to last year when i started and i just figured." it ends up sounding liking a question but harry still nods. liam walks in along with zayn and louis. harry feels like his breathing has gone ragged, like he's just gone for a jog. 

"this is zayn malik and louis tomlinson." liam says. harry nods and says "yeah, i have them after lunch."

"oh, okay! that's cool! they're amazing, good kids." liam says and harry watches as zayn frowns. louis laughs, warm and silky, at zayn's face and says "i don't think z appreciates you calling him a good kid, liam."

"my name to you is mr.payne, louis." liam says, cheeks flushing.

"yeah, sorry, forgot." louis smiles.

"what is the lesson plan for today mr.styles?" louis asks. his face is gentle, innoccent like. harry thinks about wrecking him. pinning him to the table on his stomach and fucking his ass with his tongue until he's sobbing and writhering. 

harry pinches himself on the leg hard for the thought. 

"you are learning how to say a few basics, then pairing up with someone and writing down a list of everything you know in spanish and their definitions. at the end of the class, if we have enough time, we will go around the room and introduce ourselves." harry answers.

"oh. that sounds fine. boring, but fine." louis shrugs, still smiling.

"what would you prefer then, louis?" harry asks, propping his arms on the table. he wants to flirt with louis, wants to get louis flustered and hot. 

"something like a game. like, where you have to guess what something says and when you get it right you throw a ball or something." louis' eyes are sparkling and harry looks down at his lips, soft and pink, dry but not chapped. he looks back up and can tell that everyone has seen him look at louis' lips.

"we can do that then."

-:-

harry does make it a game. he tells everyone to "levante" while using his hands to demostrate standing up. they stand up and he takes his stress ball, thows it to liam kelley who is in front of zayn, and says "¿como se llama?". after saying "me llama senor styles" a couple times, liam says "liam kelley". 

"repite, me llama liam kelley" harry says.

"me llama liam kelley." 

"¡Si!" harry claps his hands, then says "throw the ball to whoever you want."

liam throws it to rylan price and harry repeats the question of "¿come se llama?"

when he looks up at louis, who is behind rylan, he sees him smiling at harry and harry smiles back at him. 

-:-

when class is over, louis walks up to his desk and says "thank you for taking my advice on playing a game, senor styles." his eyes are bright, smile warm and fond, and harry can't help but feel warm inside.

"thank you for giving me the advice, senor louis." 

louis smiles wider and then walks out.


	2. Chapter Dos

"harry, man, you seriously need to chill out.  take a break." niall says. 

"niall, stop saying that.  i'm honestly fine." harry sighs loudly, hoping niall would get the hint that he's not in the mood to be bothered. he's becoming sick of niall pestering him when he should take his breaks. he knows when he is pushing himself, he doesn't need niall telling him.

"hazhead, no you are not.  come out with me.  it's a friday and i need to get a pint.  i'm irish, i function on them but i don't like drinking them alone."  niall pulls on his arm and harry uses his other arm to bat him away.

"no."

"yes."

"no."

"yes."

"no."

"yes."

"no."

"yes."

"i hate you." harry gives a loud sigh and a fake out, standing up from the couch.

"no, you like my dick too much.  you simply cannot hate me."  niall smirks, walking to his bedroom door.

-:-

niall takes him to his favorite pub, a small one with football playing from every angle you look at.  as niall walks, he's greeting everyone around and harry thinks he might see jordana lopez and mario johnson, two people in his first class, heading to the bathroom.  niall goes first to the bar and harry follows.  niall orders four shots.  "mate, you are getting drunk and going home with one of the people here, okay? no slacking off, i'd like to hear about your sexapades in the morning."

the bartender slams the shots on the table and niall raises his first shot in the air and says "to hearing about your sexapades in the morning!"

harry glares, downing the shot.

"drink the other one, you prick." niall says and harry obeys.

niall drinks his and is off somewhere else.  harry sits on one of the barstools and orders himself some chips and a water. 

when he's halfway through his chips someone sits in the barstool beside him and steals one of his chips.  harry turns to glare, thinking that the theft had to have been niall because who steals chips from a strangers plate and is faced with a human puppy.  

"liam!" he shouts, and liam smiles drunkenly, swaying on the barstool. 

"hey, har-" he's cut off by a burp and then promptly starts laughing.

"someone is wasted," harry mumbles and is answered with a "who?".

"why don't you have the rest of my chips and i buy you a water, yeah?"  harry calls over the bartender and orders a water. 

"harry, harry, zayn's coming."  liam says.  he hangs his head down for a few seconds and shakes it.  he gives harry a pout.

"do you think we should leave then?  isn't it unprofessional to be drinking with students?"  harry asks.  he isn't too sure why he asked, it's not like liam could be able to give an answer harry would trust due to his state.

"nah, zee and i drink together alllllllllllllll the time.  like every night.  sometimes louis comes too."  at the mention of louis' name, harry stiffens. 

"is louis coming here too? with zayn?"  harry asks.

"yeah, yeah." 

harry's heart starts hammering in his chest.  _"this is the kind of shit i can get fired for."_ he thinks.  he looks around and sees nobody he knows - _where the hell is niall._

he sees louis as he's turning back to liam.  somehow he missed louis and zayn walk back in but here they are, zayn pressing close to liam, hand on the small of his back protectively. 

louis is smiling at harry - _does he ever stop smiling_ \- and walking to him. 

he reaches out and places his arm around harry's shoulders and harry thinks louis must surely be able to hear his heart beating out of his chest, maybe even see it trying to make free.

"¡senor styles! ¿como estas?"

"estoy bien, but i don't know about liam here.  it's time for him to go home."

"si, i think zayn knows where he lives, he can take him."

"i think maybe i should take him.  i don't think a student should be caught taking home his pissed teacher."  harry watches as louis' face grimaces after he says student and then louis says "no, let zayn.  it's fine, honestly."

harry looks around louis' body to see if liam's okay but he's greeted with no one sitting on the barstool anymore.  he looks around and sees neither zayn nor liam.

"looks like you can't anyway."  louis smiles.

"how are you supposed to get home?" harry asks.

"huh, that is a problem."  louis shrugs nonchalantly.

"did you guys do this on purpose?"  harry squints at louis in an attempt to give him his serious face.  it doesn't work.

"no-pe!"  he says, popping the p.

"c'mon then, lemme take you home."  harry stand up, groaning at how fucked up the situation he just got himself into is.  he blames it on niall. 

he spots niall in the cornor, chatting up a blonde snooki looking thing and interupts the almost make out session by saying "keys."niall looks at harry and he must have spot louis standing closely behind him because he smiles wide and says "good on ya" while reaching into his front pocket and pulling out the keys. 

they walk to niall's car, louis practically on top of him with how close he is standing.  harry opens the door for louis and justifies it by telling himself that he did it just because he wanted to.

he pretends he doesn't see the blush on louis' cheeks.

harry gets in and drives off, the only sound in the car being the fray's how to save a life cd and the occasional direction to get to louis' house by louis.  he's surprised by how close louis lives to him but then again it is holmes chapel.  everyone is close.

louis' house is small and the front yard looks lived in, toys thrown about.  there's a naked, bald  barbie doll in a bird bath.  he turns to louis after he parks the car and louis whispers a soft "walk me to the door?"

harry tells himself to laugh it off with a joke, but doesn't.  instead he nods.

harry gets out and walks to louis' door and opens it for him and louis smiles as he climbs out. harry notes how good his thighs look in the black jeans he's wearing.

on the porch, louis turns to harry and says "thank you for taking me home.  what a shit friend zayn is right?"  his voice is shaky and the blush from earlier is back on his face.

"why does this feel like the end of my first date?" harry blurts out.  he pretends he didn't hear how shaky his own voice was.

louis laughs a little and then steps closer to harry.  he presses a quick peck to harry's cheek before harry can stop him.

louis is inside before he can blink.  

 

 


	3. Chapter Tres

harry wakes up in the morning to his alarm. he reaches for it and ends up knocking it off the nightstand. he groans and then gets up. he has a mild headache, he realizes as he gets up. he turns the alarm off and then pads his way to the kitchen to grab some advil and a cup of water. he looks for any signs that niall made it home before he woke up but sees none. he sends niall a text saying, "now is the time to exit from your one night stand's house".   
he looks around and sees all the papers he was supposed to grade last night on the table. he drags his feet over to the table, plops down on a chair and then gets back to grading.  
it's only when he looks at the top of the page he was grading to enter their grade in the grade book and see it's louis' paper, he remembers everything that happened last night. he groans loud and drawn out and then drops his head onto the table.  
-:-  
it's Monday and harry is just as nervous as he was on the first day of school. he's worried that someone would have seen him at the pub or driving home Louis or zayn driving home liam piss drunk and the administration will walk into his classroom door and fire him. maybe with the police in tow. he's worried that it will be awkward in his third period and things will change. no matter how many times he tells himself that this thing that consist of eating lunch together, subtly flirting, and taking Louis home and Louis kissing him on the cheek cannot happen, he still doesn't want it to be gone. he likes it, even if he won't admit that to himself.   
what he doesn't expect though is a tiny Louis - wearing that vans shirt that hugs his stomach muscles deliciously and those thigh hugging black jeans - barging into his classroom.  
"senor styles." he isn't smiling, he's blushing and harry wants to see to where the flush leads to.  
"senor Louis." harry tries to smile but he knows it came out more like a grimace.  
"can I still eat lunch with you?"  
harry bats at a nat circling around in front of him. "is liam going to be there?"  
"si."  
"then of course." harry turns around, not facing him anymore and begins to lay out the worksheet his first period will have to do. he tries to focus on fertilizer by frank ocean playing quietly in the background and not on the stare he can feel Louis giving his back.  
"I just wanted to make sure." he hears Louis mumble quietly.   
"shut the door, lou." harry sighs. Louis seems to excited to do what he asks. "what really happened Friday night? at the pub?"  
"I saw you and you took me home?"   
"no, Louis. what really happened? was that some sort of plan? liam said that zayn goes out and gets drinks with him a lot and that you go too."   
"he was drunk harry, why would you believe anything he said?"  
"because drunk people don't lie."  
"i'm not telling you their business. you can ask liam himself." Louis turns to walk out the door but before he can harry grabs his arm.  
"Louis, I could have gotten fired for what happened. Liam could get fired for it. I just need to know what really did happen." harry watches as louis' face softens.   
"ask liam, harry."  
"when did you start calling me by my first name?" harry decides to say and hopes it will lighten the tense atmosphere.  
"when you started taking me home." Louis smiles softly.  
the bell starting school rings and Louis looks out the door and then back at harry.  
"i'll see you later, yeah?" harry nods and watches as Louis walks off.


	4. Chapter Cuatro

he doesn't ask liam until two days afterwards. he goes to the gym during his free period. it's the first time he has gone into the gym. it's smells musky and the killers are playing from the speakers in the ceiling.   
liam's playing footie with the class. harry sits on the floor and after a while liam notices harry's there. he stops playing and walks over to harry. "to what do I owe the honor?"  
harry looks around to make sure no one is close enough to hear and says "we need to talk about what you said while you were drunk. actually, we need to talk about that whole night because I don't know if you realized but that was all really fucked up and if what you said was true, which I think it was, you are doing some things that I am assuming are illegal and will most definitely get you fired for and I could have gotten fired that night so there is no getting out of it." harry takes a deep breath afterwards. he isn't ready for this conversation.  
"I...harry you have to understand. I can't tell you, okay? I trust you, yes, but not with this." liam sighs and shakes his head at himself.   
"no liam, tell me right now. we are not doing that. you need to tell me right now. you can trust me on this. whatever it is, okay?"  
"that's the thing, harry. I can't trust anyone on this."  
"but Louis can know?"   
"Louis is zayn's best friend! of course he is going to know!" liam's eyes are wide and he looks frantic.   
"you need to tell someone then. you can't keep this big of a secret inside." it hadn't hit harry until his third period what it was. harry connected the dots after he overheard zayn tell Louis "yeah, so like, liam took me to go see it last weekend in the next town over and it was okay. we didn't really watch a lot of it, ya know?" harry remembered how liam had said "za-my boyfriend" when he first met him while they were talking about music and then everything clicked.   
harry sighed and then said "how about you tell me if i'm wrong, yeah? you and zayn are together. am I correct?" harry watched the emotions play on liam's face. he recognized defeat as the last one. he already knew the answer.  
"i'm not going to report you, okay? I just needed to know." harry gets up afterwards and then walks back to his classroom. 

when he opens the door, he hears snow patrol playing. Louis is in harry's seat, typing away on his computer.  
"what are you doing?" harry asks as he shuts the door.   
"skipping calculus." Louis answers. he still hasn't looked up.  
"okay?"  
"have you figured it out yet? what's going on with liam?" harry walks to the whiteboard and erases all that he wrote on it off.  
"yeah, just did." Louis raises his head at that.  
"finally, sick of having to pretend like I call liam mr. payne." Louis snorts.  
harry laughs and it goes quiet for a little bit. he goes behind Louis and sees he is scrolling on tumblr. harry's tumblr. Louis reblogs a picture of George shelley in a suit, demi lovato, more George shelley, trees appreciation post, a flower that harry has no clue what is called appreciation post, Jennifer Lawrence - "I'd go straight for her, Harold."   
"Thought you did like girls a little bit?" Harry questions. snow in London appreciation post.   
"I'd have to like the girl a whole lot." he drags out the "o" in whole. "you're gay, aren't you?"   
harry waits until Louis has reblogged a masterpost of sx11-2x12 of friends before saying "not completely."   
they don't say anything else.   
-:-  
zayn visits harry before school starts the next morning. harry is writing on the white board "abc's en espanol" when zayn knocks on the door. zayn doesn't automatically open the door after knocking like Louis does.   
"come in!" harry says and zayn does slowly. he shuts the door behind himself and sits down in one of the desks. "I owe you an explanation." zayn says.   
harry sits in his seat and nods.  
"when liam started teaching last year, I was really shy. I didn't meet Louis until the second semester, but I was in gym with liam on the first day of school and I don't know. it was like he knew. knew that I was different, I guess? we both took to each other. he realized I didn't like to do sports in front of people so he asked me what I liked to do, art and read, and he told me that if I would draw stuff for the gym like posters and all on the walls then he would give me a 90 on my overall participation grade. so like, one day I asked if I could stay all day and make something for the gym and he said yes. his free period is second period and so over second period he was watching me and like he told me I was amazing and so talented and no one has told me that before. and um, I kissed him? like, it was, uh, it wasn't even like I was thinking I just kissed him. and he kissed me back. and it just became a thing. like, we kissed a lot and I skipped a lot of my classes to hang out with him and it just escalated to where it is now." zayn shrugs his shoulders like it's not a big deal and it's exactly the opposite because why didn't liam stop it? liam should have and zayn should have never kissed him in the first place.  
"why didn't liam stop it before it got too far?"   
zayn pauses before he answers.   
"why haven't you stopped it with Louis, then?"  
-:-  
he doesn't stop it with Louis. he convinces himself that he is just overreacting and zayn doesn't know what he is talking about.


	5. Chapter Cinco

it's nail's birthday when he goes out to the pub again. harry would have begged not to go if it had been any other occasion.   
he's worried that a repeat of what happened last time he went out will happen again. he's decided that he doesn't mind liam and zayn's relationship, just doesn't think it's very professional.   
when he walks in and sees Louis at the bar, he nearly runs back out the door. instead he just mumbles a "shitfuckshit" and walks towards the bar.   
"you're buying my drinks, harry!" niall, whose behind him, tells him.   
harry tries to smile at him in response. he knows it didn't turn out right but niall doesn't say anything.  
harry orders three shots - not the usual four because he only needs one if he's going to be with a intoxicated Louis for the rest of the night - and passes two to niall. he can feel Louis staring at him and when harry turns to look back at him, he has a smile that leaves harry breathless on his face.   
"well, hello." Louis says. harry notes that he isn't slurring his words so he can't have drunk too much.  
"hi lou." harry says after downing his shot.   
niall pats his back and goes off to somewhere else.  
"I'm surprised you didn't run to the door when you saw me, considering it's unprofessional to be at a pub with your student." Louis' smirk has his eyes crinkled and harry wants to trace the crinkles with his finger.   
"don't remind me that i'm your teacher, alright?" harry barks.  
Louis looks to the ground and says "sorry" under his breath. harry sighs. he knows he shouldn't have snapped at him like that but he's worked himself up since the beginning of the week over this very moment and of-fucking-course it has to be that what he was dreading most - Louis wearing his really tight black jeans and a really tight shirt - has come true. he doesn't want to end up in a secret relationship like liam and zayn even if they do a shit job at it hiding it outside of school. he tries not to think about how he really wants a relationship with louis anyways.   
"i'm sorry. it's just frustrating, you know? like I really want to be able to go out with you in public and to do this but I can't because you're my student and that has to come first, not what I want." he hopes he doesn't hear the hidden message of i really want to go out with you as more than friends in public, but knows that he did.   
"i want to suggest that we go somewhere else then. like how liam and zayn do. where they go on a few hours drive and stay in a motel wherever they end up or maybe just go to your house." Louis says and harry really likes that idea. he really does but he can't and he won't, so he shakes his head. " i like you, harry, you know that don't you?"   
"Louis, come on, don't do this."  
"and you like me too." Louis says softly and it sounds like a realization. harry makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat.   
Louis gets up and hands the bartender his money for the drinks. "if zayn and liam can make it work, i think we can too."  
harry watches him go and when he can't see him anymore he orders a pint.   
-:-  
harry's driving past Louis' house the next day when he sees Louis being pressed against his building by a dark haired man. Louis looks scared and after a moment of hesitation, harry turns around and parks in louis' driveway.   
he gets out and looks at Louis who's eyes have widened and harry can tell he's scared.   
"excuse me, am i interrupting a mutual, which means both parties are interested, which Louis certainly looks not, heated scene?" harry says and walks up to Louis.   
"fuck off, man." the man spits. his hair is in a quiff and if he wasn't pressing Louis against the building harry might have been impressed by it.   
"no, i think it's time for you to fuck off." harry says and shoves - and gets hit with the man's elbow right below his eye- his way between the two. harry grabs louis' hand behind his back and squeezes it twice but doesn't let go of it. his heart is racing and he's scared for Louis. the man shoves at harry and harry falls back on Louis, who catches him before he could completely fall.   
"Come on, darren, leave me alone." Louis says.  
"You can't just fuck off like that, Louis! you can't just move to holmes chapel and then never call me or text me or skype me or anything! I've waited for a while and now i'm here and you need to come back with me! I've missed you!" Darren lunges for Harry and Harry pushes himself and Louis out of the way. They run into Louis' house and Harry watches from the window after Louis locks the door, Darren getting up after hitting his head on the brick house. "call the police, lou." harry says. Darren runs to harry's car and picks up rocks, lodging at his car's windows.   
by the time he's finished destroying harry's windows and walking to louis' van, the police have arrived. they cuff him after he tries to run and Louis unlocks the door for the police that walk up to his porch.   
harry listens as Louis explain that Darren is his abusive ex who he moved away from. he's shaking and harry is draped around him in hopes that it might calm him a little bit. he can tell that it does help.   
when the officers leave, Louis turns into harry's chest and harry let's him breathe deep and shake into him. "come on, let's go sit on the couch, yeah?" harry says into his hair and after he kisses the same spot, Louis pulls away and takes harry into his room. he lies down on the bed and pats the bed for harry to come lay down with him. harry doesn't even think about how wrong it is before he gets into the bed and wraps himself around Louis.   
"where's your parents, lou?" harry asks quietly.   
"my mum takes the family on weekend trips into London once every two months. I didn't want to go."   
harry presses feather light kisses to louis' hair and cheek. the hand that is wrapped around louis' waist dips under his shirt and rubs the skin there.   
in the silence that follows, harry tries not to think of what would have happened if he hadn't had drove by. he doesn't think once about what would happen if the school administration knew about this and after a while he falls asleep to Louis' even breathing.  
-:-  
harry wakes up to Louis mumbling and turning around in his sleep. harry smiles at the boy before he hears Louis mumble his name. and it hits harry that he's in his student's bed. he slept in his student's bed.   
"i can feel you panicking." Louis slurs.   
"yeah, well, sue me."   
"i'd like to do a lot of things to you. fortunate for you, suing is not one of those things." harry's checks flare up and Louis chuckles at him. he's facing harry again and he looks soft and open. harry thinks he'd like to fuck him like this, pliant underneath harry.  
"i can feel your dick, Harold. what are you thinking about?" Louis says and really with the way he says it, milky and rough from sleep, harry can't be bothered to pretend like it isn't true.   
"i wanna fuck you." with that they're kissing and harry doesn't know who started it, just that it taste like morning breath but what can only be described as Louis.   
he straddles Louis and lifts up louis' shirt to where it's bunched up under his armpits. he breaks away from the kiss and starts his way from in between louis' nipples to down to where his pants begin.  
he looks up at Louis and watches as he takes his shirt off and throws it. harry unbuttons Louis pants and unzips them. he takes off his shirt and his pants as louis gets out of his own pants. harry goes to kiss him again but thinks better of it and kisses his throat. he sucks there for a moment and then scratches his teeth along it. he can hear louis whimpering and moaning and his cock is at fully hard from louis' noises.   
harry nudges louis' legs open with his leg and slots in between. louis grinds on it and harry presses his hips down to where their clothed pricks grind on each other. "please harry, take my pants off, please" and harry complies. he can't stop meeting louis hips with his own and he is embarrassingly close to coming.   
"take yours off harry come on." louis whimpers.   
"where is your lube, babe?" harry asks.   
louis moans and bucks his hips up. harry feels like he's on fire everywhere and the need to get inside louis is there but he mostly wants to see louis come undone quickly.   
"second drawer, hurry up." his voice has gone breathy and he's shaking like a leaf.   
harry pulls the lube out of the drawer and shucks down his pants. he coats louis' cock in it and then slides their pricks together. "fuck harry" louis whimpers and after four, five, six thrusts together louis is coming on harry's cock and both their stomachs. he let's louis grind against him until he's gone down from his orgasm and then he straddles louis' hips and strokes himself, using louis' cum and the lube that rubbed onto him. after a few quick strokes, he's coming on louis' stomach, some getting in his belly button and below his nipples.   
he hears louis giggle and he looks up and sees him watching him. harry smiles at him and louis smiles back. harry can hear his own labored breathing and tries to slow it down but he can't so he gives up.   
he flops beside louis and groans at how sticky his hand is.  
"tissues and hand sanitizer are in that same drawer."


	6. Chapter Seis

It's only when Harry gets home - Sunday night - that everything really hits him. He has to sit down from the head rush he's just gotten mumbling curse words as he sits down on his made bed. The weekend had been filled with sex and Louis and Louis has taken control of every part of his head and Harry's suddenly so mad at himself, mad at how irresponsible and unprofessional the whole weekend was. He isn't Liam and he can't do a student/teacher relationship. He knows he will get caught, knows he will fuck up his job and the budding relationship (if you can call it that) and he isn't prepared for the pain that will cost him. He just got his first teaching job - a job he has wanted since he was five, mesmerized by his teacher who was full of energy and loving and full of patience. He can't control his head when it goes to what a big deal it will become when he fucks it up, the disappointment from his family, the publicity he would receive for such a scandal, and the hardship of having to find another job. He knows he'd never be able to teach again, would have to give up his whole life dream.   
He can feel tears of frustration falling down his cheeks, landing on his lap. His head is bowed and he feels like now would be a good time to start up praying again but he hasn't done that since he was eighteen and moved out of his parent's house and he can't really remember how to pray. He would pray for God to grant him some sliver of mercy so that he doesn't lose his whole future.   
Louis had been lovely the whole week, open underneath him and when they were talking. He let Harry finger him until he sobbed and Harry had to get inside him and then after a few hours he let Harry rim him - hole still open, starting to get tight again - until Louis was folding himself in half to grasp Harry's curls so Harry's face was pressed into his arse crack and riding Harry's face.   
Louis watched as Harry cooked for him, sitting on the counter, swinging his legs and swaying his head to the music that was drifting from the radio in Louis' kitchen.   
Harry wants to call Louis and tell him they can't see each other again but he can't. He can't just leave Louis now and he knows the consequences from that, knows how stupid that is.   
Harry eventually lays on the bed and cries himself to sleep.


End file.
